Inner Demon's Release
by Darkfire51
Summary: It is said that everyone has an inner demon, a part of themselves that answers to no one. What happens when this demon is released? And what happens when the demon belongs to Ranma Saotome?
1. Demon's Release

Disclaimer : I don't own Ranma, I only rent him.

Inner Demon's Release

Hikaru Gosunkugi couldn't believe that it had actually worked. He was about to do something that no one had ever been able to do before. He was about to truely destroy Ranma Saotome.

Hikaru had been planning this for weeks. His ritual was prepared. His potion was brewed. His incantation was cast. It had been after he had finished such preperations that he had discovered the fatal flaw in his plan. He needed Ranma captured and unable to escape before he could complete the ritual on Ranma.

Suddenly he had heard a crash just outside the shed that he had been using for the site of his ritual and discovered Ranma knocked out and crashed into the ground. By all appearences it seemed that he had just recieved a particularly bad trip on Air Akane, one that had actually hit him just outside of Nerima and out of his senses.

Gosunkugi had tied Ranma up and had dragged him inside. Gosunkugi was just finishing the last chant and was pouring the potion onto Ranma when Ranma started to wake up.

"Huh? What's going on?"

"Hello Ranma, and good bye."

"Gosunkugi? What are you - ARGH!"

Gosunkugi jumped back as he watched Ranma's female body transform back into his male form as lightning corsed over his body. He watched the fur start to grow over Saotome's body and witnessed the horns and black wing start to form.

He had actually done it. Gosunkugi had thought himself the luckiest man in the world when he had discovered this spell that once performed on a person released their personal inner demon and gave it form. It actually replaced the person it was birthed from.

This spell not only would remove Ranma Saotome from his life forever, but the evil this demon would do would destroy Ranma Saotome's good name forever.

Gosunkugi started laughing maniacally. Suddenly the horns started to lose form, the wings shattered, and the fur dissapeared. Gosunkugi started to think that maybe something had gone wrong when he noticed something. Ranma was still male. When Ranma opened his eyes Gosunkugi saw a slight glow behind his eyes.

Then Ranma turned to Gosunkugi and smirked. This is when Gosunkugi realised that remaining in a room where he had just turned one of the greatest martial artists in the world into a demon might not have been the smartest choice in the world.

"Hello Gosunkugi. Good night."

Gosunkugi never even felt the blow that knocked him out. His sleeping form slowly slid down the wall of the shed as Ranma walked outside.

"Hello Nerima, lets see how you like this Ranma Saotome."

Ranma slowly walked into Nerima with his trademark smirk on his face. Gosunkugi didn't know that his spell had completely failed, but in his defence Gosunkugi never knew about the one thing that could have, and did, interferre with his spell. If Gosunkugi had actually thought things threw, he might have actually assumed that he would have released the NekoKen. What had been released instead would soon turn the whole of Nerima on it's ear.

There would be pain involved, lots of pain...

* * *

OOOOO

Author's notes:

I'm taking a break for about a week from ATFOG. Here is a little teaser of something that could get my creative jucies flowing.

To keep myself from turning it into trash I'm going to throw this little teaser. It's the begining of another idea I've been kicking around. If this seems to be of interest I'll continue it.

Just drop a review with your opinion of this. If you like it, I'll continue it.

Oh, and Innortal buddy I'm waiting for your valued opinion.


	2. How the mighty fall

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma, I only rent him.

Inner Demon's release Chapter 2

How the mighty fall.

Cologne was strolling threw the park. She was smiling to herself as she thought back to the last several months. Ranma had broght a joy to her life that she had not known in years. He owuld definately make an excellent Son in law, but for now Cologne already saw the young man as her own grandson.

Cologne was brought out of her thoughts when she felt...it. She sensed the presence and realised that she had not felt it arrive. It had been watching her and was only just now making it's presence known.

"So, you wish to play games? I am ready."

Cologne turned to the sorce of her disturbance and was surprised to see the very young man who she had been thinking of the trees.

"Ranma? What's going on?"

"Hello old woman. I thought that we could play for a bit. There's a few things that I've forgotten to show you."

Cologne's face slowly turned to a look of horror when she realised that Ranma'a aura was different. She could see the glow in his eyes and became speechlees when his aura became the image of a great cat beast. It was as if Ranma was suddenly channeling the soul of a tiger. She knew of one thing that could cause this.

"You've learned to control the NekoKen. When?"

"Actually, since before we ever met. Now. How good are you really?"

Cologne didn't even have a moment to ponder Ranma's words as he attacked. Cologne was only saved from Ranma's first brutal assalt by the destuction of her staff.

Ranma was throwing a mixture of claw slashes, punches and kicks. He never let up and never gave an inch.

Cologne started taking glancing blows and she could barely touch Ranma. With fear in her soul she realised that he was going all out. Ranma was actually trying to hurt her, possibly even kill her.

You don't live for centuries without recognizing signs when things happened. Ranma's new attitude and altered aura told her all she needed to know. Ranma had become possesed and was currently unstoppable. She had to get away.

Willingly taking a punch from Ranma and using it's momentum to give her the room she needed to run, she ran. Cologne, matriarch of the amazons, warrior of ages, ran for her life for the first time in over a century.

Cologne's fear only increased when she realised that Ranma hadn't even bothered to try and follow her. He must have had other targets.

* * *

OOOOO

Akane practiced her kata and thought about how Ranma had once again insulted her cooking. She was about to start her famous pervert rant when a voice spoke from the door.

"Hey Akane, wanna spar?"

Akane turned and saw Ranma standing at the door. He looked a little messed up, as if he had been training or something. She was about to start yelling at him when she realised what he had asked her.

"Really? You'll treat me like a real martial artist?"

"Trust me Akane. I have every intention of treating you _exactly _like a real martial artist."

Akane was a little confused about the way Ranma said that, but decided to drop it as Ranma took his place across from her.

She decided to test Ranma and threw her first punch. Ranma dodged as usual and Akane started getting mad. She started throwing her punches with increasing fury. she started to tell Ranma off about lieing to her. He wasn't taking her seriously after all.

"Ranma you jerk! Stop dodg-OOF"

Akane barely registurd Ranma's fist in her gut. She barely registered that Ranma was holding her up off the dojo floor with said fist. After a moment Ranma spoke, calmly and with out any friendlyness.

"I told you that I would take you seriously as a martial artist. I have given you plenty of chances to improve your speed. Since you have made it clear that you do not wish to train as I have tried to teach you, then we will be moving on to something else."

With that Ranma allowed Akane's body to hit the ground. She atarted to sit up and looked into Ranma's now glowing eyes. For the first time since she had known him, Akane saw pure and total hatred behind those eyes. Akane was afraid.

"What...?"

"I believe that I'll start with toughness and endurance training. Real martail artists get hit often and very hard. You'll just have to get use to it..."

Akane tried to scream, but Ranma's punched drove the air from her body.

* * *

OOOOO

Dr Tofu went to his door as he heard the pounding. It must be an emergency. The good doctor opened his door and gasped when he looked down and saw the beaten form of Akane Tendo. She was unconsious and had a note. It read simply...

"This is more than the BITCH deserves..."

Dr Tofu quickly brought Akane inside and got too work. As he began treating wounds and resetting bones he had to wonder. Who ever had done this was actually trying to put Akane threw as much pain as possible without the wounds being to lasting.

Who could do this to Akane? Who _would_ do this to Akane? Everyone knew that Ranma may very well kill anyone who harmed her.

* * *

OOOOO

Shampoo was smiling. She was hoping to see her beloved Ranma later today. Right now Shampoo was enjoying her break since Cologne had closed early due to slow bussiness.

Shampoo was brought out of her thoughts by a very familiar voice.

"Hey Shampoo."

Shampoo turned to her beloved and glomped him. She didn't know how long she had until he released himself, but she planned to enjoy it until then. She began to wonder what was taking him so long when she felt him place his arms around her and held her tight. Shampoo was in shock.

"Airen?"

"Shh. No words Shampoo, or I'll leave."

Shampoo only nodded and held Ranma more. FINALLY! She had finally won him over. Shampoo's smile increased when she felt Ranma start to carress her back. Shampoo wanted to confess her undying love for Ranma, but remain silent as he requested.

She was surprised again when she felt Ranma start to carress her butt and send shivers up her spine. Shampoo reveled in the feeling. She had never known Ranma to be this forward before. She might have protested to the public display, but he had won her hand in combat after all. She was his and it was about time that he realised it.

Shampoo's eyes widen when one of Ranma's hands slipped to the front of her dress and actually started to carress one of her breats.

"Airen-"

"I said quiet Shampoo."

Shampoo was a little confused. If it had been anyone else except her husband, she would have killed them. But Ranma was her husband by Amazon law, so he had every right to play with her body. Shampoo was just getting a little embaressed about the public display.

"I could fuck you right here and you'd let me, wouldn't you... slut."

Shampoo let go and looked up into Ranma's eyes. She saw the look in them and realised something was very wrong.

"That not nice name call Shampoo, Airen."

Ranma got a smirk on his face that truely sent fear threw her body. This wasn't the Ranma she knew.

"Who are you?"

Shampoo started to get into a stance, when she suddenly found that her arms were being pinned behind her back. She hadn't even seen Ranma move.

"Looks like I win again, little slut. I think that I'll enjoy my prize now thank you."

Shampoo realised that she was at the mercy of this stranger. She was walked near a wall. Then it happened.

This Ranma suddenly pressed himself into her and held her with only one arm. The other he brought around the front and began fondling her again.

'STOP IT!"

Shampoo suddenly found herself rammed into the wall.

"I said be quiet, or I'll have to break you before I have my fun."

This was enough to silence Shampoo's protests. slowly she started to cry as the man continued molesting her breasts. He then moved his hand inside her dress and started squeezing hard enough to leave bruises. This wasn't about pleasure anymore, it was about control.

Shampoo almost gave a cry for joy when he remove his hand fromher dress. The joy was replaced by fear as she felt the hand on her leg. It began rising slowly and moving to her inner legs. Shampoo began thrashing about. She no longer cared about a little pain anymore.

She screamed as her arms were nearly ripped out of their sockets from where the man captured them. He had yet to stop his other hand.

Shampoo broke down into tears as she felt this man start to caress her over her panties. She had been saving herself for the man she planned to married. SHe could not believe that she was being soiled in such a fashion.

She began to pray for a miracle, she would even give up Ranma, if only someone would stop this man. She suddely felt his erection pressing threw his pants and her dress into her ass. For one last time she screamed as she felt him move her panties to the side and started caressing her petals.

She had given up hope when I voice called out.

"Leave her alone demon!"

Shampoo barely turned her head and made out her great grandmother. She seemed hurt, very hurt. That was the last thing Shampoo saw for a while. Ranma released her arms and drove her head into the wall with much greater force than before. She'd live, but wouldn't awaken for a while.

"I wasdone with her anyways. Slut like her was no contest to get into her panties. You know you can't win right now, and you need to take care of Shampoo. Take her."

And with that, Ranma walked of in search of more... victims

* * *

OOOOO 

Author's notes:

Am I getting sufficiently evil yet?

Are you all enjoying what's happening?

Don't miss more to come. It starts getting really wierd when Mother arrives...


	3. Should old friends be forgot

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma, I only rent him.

Inner Demon's Release Chapter 3

Should old friends be forgotten...

Ukyo was wiping down a table in Ucchans, when her fiancee walked in.

"Ranma!"

She was about to go hug him, until she saw what was in his hands. They appeared to be bombs?

"Ranma, what's going on?"

Ukyo barely dodged the first set of bombs as they flew behind her and destroyed her grill. Ukyo noticed the slight glow in Ranma's eyes before he was throwing more bombs. She couldn't keep it up forever, and finally one hit her dead center and she fell.

"Not like this..."

Ukyo braced for the end and shut her eyes. She opened them again when she heard Konatsu's voice standing over her body.

"Stop Ranma."

"And what exactly makes you think that you can stop me?"

"I'm the only person in Nerima that you've never beaten. I remember our last fight. Please don't make me finish this."

Ukyo looked over to Ranma and saw both men staring each other down. Finally, Ranma seemed to back down slightly.

"I didn't come to kill her. Take her and leave. I came for Ucchan's."

"Ranchan why?"

Ukyo felt fear as he turned back to her. She saw anger, pain, and rage there barely held under control. This was not the same young man that she had been chasing for the last several months. But for a moment, she thought she saw something else...

Ukyo felt Konatsu lift her up and walk out. Her ears picked up the sounds of the first real home she had had in years be destroyed.

"We have to stop him. Konatsu please."

"We can't, Ukyosama. I don't know what happened to Ranma, but I was bluffing about being able to fight him. He knew it. The only reason we're still alive is because what ever that was, it honestly didn't want to kill us. I'm taking you to the Doctor's right now."

Ukyo cried as she was carried away from her home and her dreams. She didn't know what that had been, but it hadn't been the beloved martial artist of Nerima.

* * *

OOOOO

Kodachi was running threw her home. She couldn't believe it, if Sasuke was lying about this then he would suffer dearly. Kodachi threw open the doors to the den and saw just what had been promised to her.

"Ranmasama!"

There stood Ranma. He seemed a touch dirty for some reason, but he was holding flowers for her and he was now smiling at her.

"Kodachi dear heart. I hope that you don't mind me dropping in. I was hoping that we could chat for a little while. I brought you some flowers. I believe that roses are your favorite."

Kodachi was shaking slightly as she walked across the room and took the roses with an unsteady hand. It was truely her fondest dreams come true. No, even in her dreams it didn't ever go this well. She smelled the roses and watched as Ranma's smile got wider.

She was about to offer tea, when she felt it. Paralysis poison, and very potent by the feel. It seemed that someone had taken into account the fact that she had built up a high resistance. She couldn't even speak and had no idea when she would be able to move again.

"Good, it seems that I have you undivided attention. I wanted to talk with you about how much I truely hate you. You have been a pain in my life sisnce that first moment when I saved you from falling off the Tendo's roof. You have always been so high and mighty and assumed that I would always just fall at your feet."

Ranma walked over to Kodachi and grabbed the collar of her dress. Suddenly he tugged and ripped it so that the left of her bra was exposed.

"You even have the nerve to offer this to me. You have crossed me too many time. Telling me what to do, attacking the red headed girl, who by the way is like a sister to me, and worse of all... DRUGGING MY ASS ALL THE FUCKING TIME!"

Ranma threw Kodachi into the opposite wall. She crumpled and slid down the wall.

"So this is what I'm going to do. I'm going to personally take care of you. If by some miracle of the gods it doesn't work, then I want you to take it as the blessing it is. You will never threaten me, the Tendos, or anyone that I consider family again. I love the red headed girl as a sister, and you have tried to kill her a hundred times over. Now it my turn."

Kodachi watched as Ranma's eyes started glowing. He walked over and picked up her body. He then carried it out of the den and down the hall. Ranma wandered the Kuno household for a few minutes. Kodachi began to wonder where she was being taken, when she realised where she was. They were going to her private bath.

Kodachi tried to scream as Ranma opened the door.

"I hope that you've fed your pet today. YO! Mr Turtle!"

With that, Kodachi was thrown into the water. Kodachi felt fear unlike anything that she had ever known as she remembered that her pet hadn't been fed today, or yesterday...

Ranma leaned against the wall outside the bathing room. He listened to the sounds inside. He smiled when he heard the sudden sounds of fighting. Ranma had been right, Sasuke had been following them. It seems that he was now about to 'rescue' Kodachi.

Perhaps sneaking in those steaks to feed the beast earlier might have given Kodachi too much of a chance, but then again she had stopped her more active pursuits already.

* * *

OOOOO

Dr Tofu was currently in shock for the first time in years. Akane had named Ranma as the very person who had beaten her up. She had described the inhuman look of hatred in Ranma's eyes. This had been hard enough to take in, but Konatsu had soon after entered with an injured Ukyo. They had described the same look in Ranma's eyes, and had named Ranma as Ukyo's attacker. A quick call to a friend near Ucchan's confirmed the place's destruction.

Ukyo was currently crying, while Akane was shaking in fear. It had been Konatsu's idea to call on the one person that Ranma had ever truely feared. They were currently awaiting her arrival.

"Hello? Doctor?"

And there she was. Doctor Tofu got up and went to meet his guest. He hoped that if there was any part of Ranma left, then this woman would be able to bring it out of him.

"Hello Mrs Saotome. I'm sorry that we're having this trouble while your husband is away training with Happosai and Mr Tendo."

"I understand that it has something to do with Ranma, but you said that you would explain in person. What is wrong with my son?"

* * *

OOOOO

Nabiki was nervous. She had invested heavily in Ucchan's. One of the girls working for her had called when it was destroyed. She had also just gotten off the phone with the doctor and learned what had happened to Akane.

She had made a couple calls. Ranma had been seen going towards the Kuno's. She had also heard about what had happened to Shampoo.

Ranma had been the protector for so long that it truely terrified her to have him turn on them all.

Nabiki was so lost in thought that she didn't register someone was in her room until she opened the door. There, sitting at her desk and going threw her personal finances, was Ranma. Ranma turned his head to her slowly.

"Come in. This is your room after all."

Nabiki tried to gather her Ice Queen persona to deal with this.

"Yes it is, and I'd like to know what exactly you think you're doing in here."

Ranma simply turned back to the papers in front of him.

"I heard the phone. I'll assume that they've been talking about my change in attitude."

"You could say that."

Ranma slowly reached into a bag that was sitting on Nabiki's bed. Nabiki tensed as she pictured all kinds of torturous devices. She had used him and sold him. She had manipulated and abused his honor. She had done a thousand crimes over a thousand times.

Ranma pulled out... a LARGE stack of money.

Nabiki's Ice Queen persona broke. She stared in shock as Ranma placed the money on her desk.

"Nabiki, I'm now going to talk and you are going to listen to me. Nod."

She did. She was too much in shock not to.

"Nabiki, you have used me and your sister, sold our pictures with out our consents, you have made a small fortune selling those little napkins of me. You have been doing these same dirty tricks for several years. I am just the latest pawn in you actions."

Ranma pulled out two more piles of money. Nabiki started mentally counting the money and was shocked at what her mind was telling her. It was impossible for Ranma to have that kind of money. She started to think about how much that money was actually worth to her. She started to tremble when she realised just how far she would go for the amount of money Ranma now had in his possesion. She had been approached for just that thing several times, but Nabiki had prided herself that she had never crossed that line. She had always told herself that they could never offer her enough money for that, for her.

Now, there was more than enough money just sitting on her desk.

"I see exactly how deep you family has been for the last few years. You taken many chances and perform many small miracles. You've don't not only all you could do, but what you had to do as a daughter of a martial arts family. When you've given your word you never took it back."

Ranma got up and walked towards Nabiki. He reached towards her. Nabiki straighten up. She understood how this thing wanted revenge. With this one act to damage her Honor she would be able to save her family home. It was only a little thing in the long run, besides Ranma was very handsome. She would surrender herself this once and would never have to do so again.

Nabiki closed her eyes and awaited what was to come.

"We'll discuss terms later Nabiki."

Nabiki snapped open her eyes to see Ranma walk past her and leave her room. After the door shut, nabiki turned to the money and counted it again. It was exactly three million yen, more than enough to pay off the morgages on the dojo and the house. She started to cry over what she had almost allowed herself to do for this money. It was also something she would still do. Unless...

Unless she didn't take the money. Ranma had said it himself, She always kept her word but that didn't mean that she had to accept his money. Then she wouldn't need to be debted to him.

* * *

OOOOO

Nodoka closed the door to her house and walked slowly threw it. Her son was possesed by a demon and had already tried to kill at least two of Ranma's fiancees. She knew that her son would never be able to live with himself if his body had been used to kill. She had left them at the doctor's to talk of ways to save Ranma, or at least stop him.

Nodoka knew what had to be done to stop Ranma and save his honor. It was what her son would want her to do Nodoka told herself. She stopped in her tracks to see Ranma sitting at the dinning room table, eating. There was another bowl at the other end of the table. It looked as if Ranma had made dinner, dinner for the two of them.

This was one of the moments that she had been wishing for since Genma had left all those years ago. It was a chance to be a family with her son. Ranma never even turned to her when he talked.

"I hope you don't mind ramen. I'm pretty good at it, but I'm about average at most everything else."

"It looks wonderful dear. How thoughtful of you to make dinner for the both of us."

Nodoka struck out before Ranma could move. She prayed that her son's soul would forgive her. It took a moment for her to realise that Ranma had turned around in an instant and now held the family blade between his palms.

"Mom, why are you -?"

"Shut up you monster. I don't know what you did with my son, but I will not allow you to dishonor him any further. I will free his soul and take you head."

Nodoka was actually impressed. This demon actually looked honestly shocked that she had attacked it. Surely it didn't think that it wouldn't have been discovered with the way it had been acting.

"Mom, let me -"

"I said SHUT UP! My son would never harm his fiancee or destroy his best friend's home. I will see your dying breath or die trying. Ranma, if there's any part of you left, hold him down so that I can redeem your honor with his death."

Ranma's face lost all emotion. He released the sword. He lowered his head. Nodoka believed that her son had found his strength and was ready for her to do her duty. She swung.

The sword was suddenly no longer in her hands. The sword and sheath both were now in Ranma's hands. Nodoka hadn't even seen him move. She stood there, frozen in fear.

Without once raising his head, the man once called Ranma Saotome walked out of his mother's house and closed the door behind him. Eventually Nodoka went to see where he had gone, but Ranma was no where to be seen. That hadn't gone anywhere near what she had expected.

* * *

OOOOO

Ranma sat under the bridge that he sometimes came to so he could think. He had his family's honor blade sitting across his lap. For once Ranma was trying not to think, he was too busy crying.

* * *

OOOOO

Author's Notes:

I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to get this up. I've just moved to another state and am haveing trouble getting situated.

For those interested, I'm now at home in Heber Springs Arkansas.


	4. Kuno strinkes back

Disclaimer: Ha ha ha…… Like I really own Ranma……

Inner Demon's Release Chapter 4

Kuno strikes back

* * *

Nabiki carefully placed the box with Ranma's money into the hidden panel under her bed. She could not bare to have it stolen before she could return it to the thing in Ranma's body. Her life, or more importantly her purity was riding on this.

Auntie Nodoka had called last night to explain what had happened with Ranma. Despite Kasumi's urgings, she had decided to stay home. Nabiki could tell that auntie just didn't want the girls to see her cry.

Still, the Tendo's had guests anyway. Ukyo and Konatsu had stayed last night and looked to be staying for a while until something was done about her home, Ucchans.

Nabiki decided that the money was safe enough and walked downstairs. She was about to call out to Kasumi and ask about breakfast when someone knocked on the door. Nabiki figured that she might as well answer it for once.

Nabiki walked to the door and opened it. Outside was a gentleman in his late thirties from the looks of him. He was dressed in a very well made business suit. Standing behind him was what appeared to be an enraged Kodachi, but rather than attack she seemed to be waiting on her companion.

"Nabiki Tendo I presume?"

Nabiki felt a slight chill go down her spine at these words, but she already had her Ice Queen persona out and ready for battle.

"Who might you be? It's a little early to join us for lunch."

"My name is Kiba Watanabe. I am Miss Kuno's Lawyer. She has acquired the rights to the mortgages on both your home and your family's Dojo."

Now, Nabiki was pissed. There was no way Kodachi could have legally acquired those with out her being informed with at least an opportunity to repay those debts. It was at this point that Nabiki's world fell apart.

"I am also the lawyer for the bank where you had acquired said loans. As you are no doubt aware, you have an opportunity to pay off the balance of the debt before the transfer to Miss Kuno's ownership is final. The balance is 2.87 million yen. Do you currently have the money Miss Tendo? You have an hour to acquire it."

Kodachi simply started laughing. This had been her plan. And the best part was that it was all completely legal. She would have her revenge.

Nabiki was about to call inside for everyone when suddenly someone materialized behind Kodachi and placed his hand on her shoulder. It was Ranma. Nabiki was about to believe that he had actually been behind this, until she saw the look of rage in his eyes, and the look of terror in Kodachi's.

"I said that you were not to terrorize the Tendo's or anyone I consider family again. Is this what you think of my mercy? Give it to them Nabiki."

His words were quiet, yet everyone could here them. Nabiki numbly followed his words and quickly retrieved the money she had just secured under her bed. She walked back down and handed the required amount to the lawyer and quietly asked for the paperwork.

Kodachi looked about to interrupt at this, but quieted down when Ranma's grip visibly tightened. Ranma nodded for everyone to continue. Nabiki looked into Ranma's eyes and saw the same inhuman glow that had been there before, but there was something else as well. Was Ranma actually concerned?

The Lawyer had brought all required paperwork with him to make the transaction between the Kuno's and the Tendo's as legal as possible. He just hadn't expected to need it. In only a few moments he was finished filling in the needed information and handed it to Nabiki to look through. After a few minutes to make sure everything was straight, Nabiki signed the paperwork and bowed to the Lawyer.

Mr. Watanabe took this as a sign that he should leave. He was only gone several feet when he realized that he was walking alone. He turned around to see what was keeping Miss Kuno, and saw Ranma's face. There was only one word in that silent look.

Leave.

With that the lawyer turned and left his client to her fate. He knew that he would pay dearly for this, but he would be alive.

When the Lawyer was gone, Ranma final spoke again.

"What are you doing Kodachi?"

"I - I - "

Nabiki watched in horror as Kodachi started stuttering. Suddenly Kodachi lashed out with her ribbon, having placed it in her hand unnoticed. She didn't attack Ranma, no. Kodachi attacked Nabiki.

Nabiki never saw Ranma move. He was suddenly in front of her and holding the other end of the ribbon. He slowly waved his hand and Kodachi's ribbon and clothing was destroyed, torn to shreds. Kodachi appeared completely unharmed, until Nabiki noticed a small line of blood form on Kodachi's cheek. It wasn't much of a real injury, but the message was clear.

Kodachi lost control of herself and began to water the shreds of clothing on the ground. Ranma slowly walked over to her as she trembled in fear. The blow was quick, and Kodachi would have found herself flying towards her home if she had remained awake.

Finally, Ranma turned back to face Nabiki. Nabiki did her best to hold her Ice Queen mask in place, but she still felt as a tear betrayed her and rolled down her cheek. By using Ranma's money to save the Dojo she had forfeited her body and her honor. She had also used money that wasn't completely hers yet. There was nothing more Ranma could do to her to strengthen his hold on her. She was his, in any depraved way that he might want.

"Are you alright Nabiki?"

Nabiki was startled. This time she knew she could see concern in his eyes. True honest concern, and it was for her. Nabiki simply started to cry. She watched as Ranma ran over and held her. Nabiki couldn't understand what was going on. Ranma was possessed, right?

Did this demon have some sick desire to torture her? No, Nabiki could almost feel the worry coming off of Ranma as he held her.

All too quickly, Ranma stiffened. She heard him whisper into her ear and then he was gone. Nabiki slowly turned around to see Ukyo and Akane standing there.

"Are you ok sis?"

Nabiki only nodded as she walked past them into the house. Their house. It had been paid in full and there were no longer anymore threats to her family's finances. The promise that Nabiki Tendo had made to her mother upon her mother's death was finally kept. Nabiki had protected her family and could now provide a future to both her and her sisters.

Two years ago they couldn't afford for Kasumi to go to college, no there was enough to send all three Tendo girls. But it had come at a price she would never have expected. As she sat at the breakfast table Nabiki thought about Ranma's departing words.

"Just be there when I need you. You'll understand."

* * *

OOOOO

Genma turned his head as he ate breakfast. He then glanced at where his master was sitting. Happosai was looking in the same direction. He had felt it as well.

Ranma.

Something was happening in Nerima.

"Go. This doesn't feel right."

Genma barely nodded to his master's order before he vanished from sight as he moved at his fastest speed. This was not the speed he used around Soun usually. It wasn't even a speed he usually uses around his own son anymore. But something was off about what he was feeling. The time for secrets was over.

Soun looked up as his friend left. He simply let out a sigh as he watched evidence that his old friend had been holding out on him. Genma had spent the last twenty something years constantly training, the last ten with Ranma, while Soun had effectively stopped serious training after his wife had passed away.

"What is it Master?"

Happosai turned to his remaining student and realized that Soun had not felt the disturbance. He was a little saddened at how far his student had fallen. These "training" trips were just an excuse for the boys to go out drinking on long benders. They had honestly completed their training under him long ago. All that was left was self study and the application of their training.

Genma had begun self training, and Soun had opened a Dojo. They had both started a family. Happosai would never admit it, but he had been content to remain sleeping in that cave they had placed him in. But something had changed. Jusenkyo, something had happened there that many people did not know or truly understand. Ranma had changed.

And now it almost felt like Ranma was … Back.

* * *

OOOOO

A/N:

So, am I dead yet?

As always, please review.


	5. Like Sister, Like Brother

Disclaimer: Ha ha ha…… Like I really own Ranma……

Inner Demon's Release Chapter 5

Like Sister, Like Brother

* * *

Kuno walked down the street, anger of the purest poured off of him. Sasuke had just informed him of what had been happening of late. It appears that the vile sorceror had finally decided to stop playing games. The only thing that gave Kuno a touch of fear was the fact that his pigtailed goddess was no where to be seen.

Despite appearences, Kuno wasn't completely stupid. One fact he had learned about Ranma Saotome was that no matter where he went, the pigtailed girl was always near. It was this closeness that Kuno was jelous of. Ranma might dissappear from time to time, but the Pigtailed Girl was always there.

Now she was missing.

Kuno looked down the street and felt fortune smile upon him. There was Ranma...

* * *

OOOOO

Ranma felt Kuno's pressence before he saw the Kendoist. He had already decided that this nonsense was going to end. As Kuno brought down his boken, Ranma casually lifted his hand and caught it.

To the casual observer, it would appear that Ranma was just lightly holding the wooden sword, but as Kuno discovered while attemting to remove the blade, Ranma's grip was stronger that steel. The blade was going nowhere.

Kuno locked eyes with the pigtailed Martial Artist, but for the first time since their initial confrontation there was no annoyance in Ranma's eyes. Things had changed and Kuno was soon to understand how much so.

"Can we talk about my sister?"

Six simple words. But coming from Ranma, they changed everything.

"Sister? What sister?"

Ranma released Kuno's sword before he continued.

"Your beloved pigtailed girl, Ranma Saotome."

"... You're name is Ranma Saotome. What is this you are trying pray tell?"

"The truth, or at least what you'll understand about. First off, we were both named Ranma, but I no longer care for the name. Things have changed and I think you deserve to know what's going on."

"If you no longer care for the name Ranma, then what would you prefer to be called. AND WHERE IS MY PIGTAILED GODDESS!!!"

"Lost. Someone broke our curse and now she's gone."

Kuno's ability to color what he hears is infamous, and even here he might have twisted Ranma's words to his own purpose. But Ranma's inability to lie was known to all, even if Kuno refused to believe it in public, and Kuno's eyes never left Ranma's. Somehow what Ranma was saying broke through.

"What happened?"

Ranma motioned for them to move to a bench nearby and sat down.

"Let me tell you a little more about our curse first. You know me and my sister were never seen together. If you mention that one time a while back, it was a fake pretending to be her. Our curse kept us seperate, and the truth is it was killing me. Ranma was always trying to find a cure for us both."

"Did you?"

"No. I'll get to what happened to us in a second. You know about my old fear of cat's, right?"

Kuno simply nodded. He had never cared to try using Saotome's fear against him after the first time.

"I went through the training that gave me that fear when I was 5. My mind never healed. I eventually beat my fear a few years ago-"

"But I have seen your fear first hand."

"... That was Ranma. She never learn to fight it off."

Kuno paled slightly at the thought that he had actually been attacking his Pigtailed Goddess.

"Why was she placed through such torturous training if it had such an effect on you?"

"She wasn't. Let me finish, alright?"

Seeing Kuno nod, Ranma continued.

"We were cursed at a place called Jusenkyo. It... It bonded our bodies together. We shared our skills, but also our nightmares. More times that not, Ranma found herself in my body and had to pretend to be me. She's been doing everything she could to save us."

"She... What?"

"Everytime you thought you were fighting me, you were fighting her in my body."

"If that is true then why did she never react to my manliness and admit her feelings for me."

"Because she was in love with someone else and was ashamed to admit the truth."

"Ashamed? Who is this vile male who believes that he is worthy of the Pigtailed Goddess?!?"

Ranma locked eyes with Kuno before he continued. He wanted Kuno's undivided attention so that the impact of Ranma's next words would carry their full weight into Kuno's mind.

"Akane Tendo."

Kuno looked confused for a moment, but soon the words' full meaning begane to take shape at the front of his mind. For the first time in years, Kuno saw the truth without his delusions.

"Akane Tendo?"

Ranma nodded once before continueing.

"Our parents had pledged to unite our families. Ranma and I were stuck in the same body. My soul was slowly dieing so I couldn't follow though. And Ranma had fallen in love and didn't even know it, but I knew her heart better than she did. She was going to marry Akane in my body, and I was going to fade away for her so they could be with out my ghost Haunting them.

Then you guys destroyed her wedding."

Kuno was shocked to see Ranma's eyes start glowing slightly before Ranma continued.

"If it wasn't for the fact that your hatred of me and her was based on a misunderstanding, I would have put you in the hospital by now for making her cry. You have always attacked us both, but you have always done so openly and with honor, because of that and what has happened recently I'm willing to let you walk away. There is nothing left for us to fight for."

"Then what has happened to the- I mean your sister."

"Ask Hikaru Gosenkugi. It was his spell that saved me and caused your pigtailed girl to be lost in my place."

Kuno stood up slowly. He began to walk away, but stopped. Many of his views of the world had just changed, but he knew that he needed the truth on one last subject. He didn't even bother to turn back as he spoke.

"I came here looking for a fight, did I ever stand a chance?"

"If you had sacrificed everything in your life to train and all your happiness for strength like I have had to, then yes."

It was the most noble and respectful words Ranma had ever giving Kuno. It revealed the truth of Ranma's strength and Ranma's sorrow in one go. There was no longer any rivalry between the two of them, and in truth it seemed that there never was any to begin with. Kuno began to walk away, silently deciding to make ammends with the Martial Artist for Kuno's own percieved dishonor.

But first, The Pigtailed One would be avenged.

* * *

OOOOO

Hikaru had woken up yesterday and had already heard of the Demon's attacks. This was bad. His plans were never suppose to work, something was always suppose to go wrong or someone would always interfere. This wasn't suppose to be happening.

Hikaru was currently in hiding. The Demon had let him live, but might change it's mind anytime now. Hikaru was going over the spell he had used and was trying to find a way to undo it.

Hikaru was about to give up when the door to his motel room was kicked open.

"Where am I now?"

Hikaru passed out at the sight of the Eternal Lost Boy.

* * *

OOOOO

A/N:

Here you guys go. You all like so far?


End file.
